Snarl 💀
Bone's oc. Warning: Some content may not be suitable to others. wip Contents In a Nutshell History Appearance Personality Gallery Cold. Starving. Left for dead on the frozen shore. Wanting revenge even more. Who even knows what we're fighting for? In A Nutshell Is she even a dragon anymore? Casting too much spells on herself has torn apart Snarl. Once a beautiful, kind dragoness, greed has warped her virtues over time. Now, the SandWing silently murders dragons, eating them afterwards. And it tore apart all relations she valued most. The searing pain of hatred drove us apart Pain shoots like lightning in my burning heart If only I had been more smart History Think of her story as a twisted version of Celestia and Luna. Only this time, there was no happy ending. Once a beautiful and beloved dragoness, Snarl would use her magic for good. As a doctor, she would risk her sanity to heal patients. She would draw out the poison in a dragon's wound, or close up a nasty gash. Dragons from all around came to her little shop in Possibility. At this time, she was Possibility's most popular doctor. She apprenticed a young doctor named Mayfly, a brilliant young dragon who later became the best doctor of Possibility. Day by day, Snarl was losing a bit of herself. There were days where she would forget viable bits of information. One day, she even forgot who her sister was. This was the least of her worries, though. With ever dragon that stepped into her office, Snarl grew envious. She wished that she could have even more power, like those of other tribes! NightWing telepathy, frostbreath, camouflague- the list went on and on. Finally, Snarl had had enough. She quit the doctor business, handing over the office over to Mayfly. Snarl decided that she wanted to take over Pyrrhia. She began casting spells on herself. Although they gave her some power, it wasn't as much as she had hoped. At this time, she became even less dragonlike. The settling deep brown of her eyes was gone, replaced with a reddish hue. Snarl's pupils contracted until she could no longer see out of them. Eventually, her legs lost the ability to walk, and some of the scales on them bled constantly. She could talk in gasps, then hoarse whispers, then not at all. Snarl was certainly going insane, and thoughts of death and murder became appealing to her. Despite these things, Snarl was certain that Pyrrhia was in her grasp. But, there was still Scratch, who had use her animus powers a fair share in her life. She would make fortified weapons and plants to give to Burn. Scratch even enchanted her own shelter, a grand place that Snarl was no longer allowed to go in. The spark in her eyes was fading, but she'd still viciously attack if necessary. Especially with her new egg. Huh. The egg. Snarl reached Scratch's residence, ready to enchant the baby with a sick and twisted spell. However, Scratch spotted her right away. "SNARL? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Scratch bellowed. Snarl could only manage a hiss and growl. Her head was buried in her wings, but then she raised in, giving an evil grin to her sister. A burst of light shot from Snarl's wings, and the tan egg turned an oozing black. "NO!" Scratch shrieked. Scratched countered the attack, shooting a volt of energy at the egg. It turned gold with deep aqua spots. Better weird than dead. Snarl let out an ear-shattering cry, then charged towards Scratch. But, her sister was ready. Suddenly, Snarl was shooting through the air at lightning speed. Even her fortified wings could not resist the pull of Scratch, who gave her the same evil grimace that Snarl had given before. "Mother always hated you," Scratch whispered eerily, her dead eyes lighting up for the first time in a while. As she was lowering to the ground, Snarl realized her destination. The sea. Snarl did a desperate paddle, then fell under. But as soon as she felt her system failing, Snarl gave herself the ability to swim. Her tail, tainted with frostbreath, grew weaker, and she felt herself less capable to breathe fire. Snarl didn't care. She reached one of the islands, where a petrified SeaWing stood on the shore. She's seen too much. Take her out. Snarl batted the SeaWing with her body, who lost consciousness. Tail poised, Snarl slashed her throat with her most useful weapon. With even the faintest telepathy, Snarl saw the dragon slipping away, and then die. Not wanting to leave any evidence behind, Snarl ate the body. She developed quite a taste for dragon meat. In this was, a killer was born. I get in the way of everything Fear and hatred is all I bring Lacking the ability to talk or sing Appearance Even seeing this murderess is haunting. Snarl was once a beautiful SandWing. Her light golden scales refracted the light in just a way that you'd know that you'd be in good hands. She once had enchanting eyes the color of warm cocoa, seeming smiling even in times of despair. This dragoness is long lost. Warped by greed, Snarl is now a freakshow that few dare to look at. Though blind, Snarl is still able to sense your presence. Due to the spell cast on herself, she has faint telepathy, but the rush of minds is partially dulled out by her creeping insanity. The warm shades of brown have been washed out, with red hues taking their place. The glow is gone from her chipping, brittle scales, and blood is always caked on her claws. Due to her increasing insanity, Snarl is becoming more threatening. She'll open and snap her jaws shut to intimidate one, drool flowing out of the mouth that has devoured countless dragons. Don't fall for the trap. There will be no escape. Don't try coming to the other side There's nowhere for the pure of heart to hide I know I've strayed too far from the light Personality wippppp Alone I stand in the dead of night Losing another battle of life Soon, I know I'll lose the fight Gallery Snarl.png|hisssss snarl.closenff.png|looks like she just murdered Category:Animus Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Content (BoneTheSandwing) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Mature Content